Double Dip
Double Dip was a new lifeline introduced in the U.S. in 2004 during Who Wants to Be a Super Millionaire. In 2008, it replaced 50:50 for the clock format, but was discontinued in 2010 when the Shuffle format began. Usage decided to use his Double Dip lifeline during his $500,000 question on Super Millionaire. He answered incorrectly twice, ending his game.]] This lifeline allowed the contestant to make two guesses on a question, but required them to play out the question, forbidding them to walk away or use any further lifelines. The lifeline did not get reinstated if the first guess turned to be correct. On ''Super Millionaire'', this lifeline (alongside Three Wise Men) was only given to contestants who had correctly answered the tenth question, the second milestone level. As the penalty for an incorrect answer to a top-tier question was usually hundreds of thousands, if not millions of dollars (e.g., answering the 13th question incorrectly made a contestant lose $900,000), and that contestants who chose to use Double Dip were forced to answer the question no matter what, the host Regis Philbin used to ask contestants who intended to use Double Dip for confirmation that they really want to use the lifeline before actually letting them have their two guesses. On the clock format of the U.S. show, this lifeline was available to contestants as soon as they began their game (they no longer needed to earn it). Once a contestant stated that they wanted to use this lifeline, the lifeline would automatically activate (a manual confirmation was no longer required), and the clock would immediately stop to let contestants make their first guess. If it turned to be incorrect, the host would give a brief explanation and the clock would resume. Contestants who failed to make their second guess before the clock expired were penalized as if they answered incorrectly and would flunk out, and their winning would go back down to the last guaranteed sum (normally, they would be forced to walk away with what they had won up to where they are). International versions *Starting 4 September 2010, the Double Dip has appeared on the risk format on the Russian version of the show: Kto khochet stat' millionerom?. Trivia and Notes *On ''Super Millionaire'', because this lifeline would disallow the contestant's option to walk away, the Double Dip required a confirmation in order to manually activate the lifeline. For some reason, in the U.S. clock format, the lifeline was automatically activated as soon as the contestant asked for it. **This caused some contestants, such as Stephanie Osorio and Ed Mitchell, to forget about the timer and/or the fact that they are not allowed to walk away when time resumes (running out of time before giving a second answer with Double Dip has the same effects as answering a question incorrectly). Stephanie was unable to lock in To Kill a Mockingbird as her second answer in three seconds (this would have been also wrong however), while Ed tried to walk away without giving a second answer as time ran out, as Meredith explained afterward that "you can't walk away with Double Dip". *In versions of the game that feature both Double Dip and 50:50, it is possible for a contestant to use their 50:50 to eliminate two of the wrong answers, and then use their Double Dip to determine the correct answer, although the rule regarding this is that they must use the 50:50 lifeline first. Although noticed by some ''Super Millionaire'' contestants, no one managed to keep their 50:50 lifeline past the $100,000 milestone question. However, in other countries' versions, such as the Russian, Turkish, Filipino, and Austrian versions, a few contestants managed to use both lifelines on the same question. **Karina Arutyunova's 10,000 rubles question **Verena Hlawinka's €150,000 question **Eduardo Gaeilo Pajinag, Jr.'s P250,000 question **Dmitry Dibrov's 400,000 ruble question **Ali Şen's 125,000 TL question **Unknown Player's 30,000 TL question **Can Torun's 125,000 TL question *The first contestant in the world to use Double Dip on the final question was Prashant Batar. He incorrectly answered the same final question twice, causing the million pound lose cue to play twice as well. **Other contestants who used Double Dip on the final question include Sushil Kumar, Sanmjeet Kaur Sahan, and Achin and Sarthak Narula (these contestants are from Kaun Banega Crorepati). *In the Thai version, using Double Dip does not prevent the contestant to walk away. It also does not prevent the contestant from using another lifeline on the question. Gallery Double Dip and Switch the Question.jpg|Rare case (Double Dip and Switch the Question) Category:Lifelines